


What Are Space Siblings For

by HungryLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, First posted to Tumblr, and you desire Revenge, space siblings are The Worst, tfw your adopted sister neglects you in favor of flirting with her future gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: Lance sulks. Hunk tries to cheer him up.They do their best to embarrass Pidge and she doesherbest to murder them before they finish.Allura has no idea what is going on but thinks Pidge is very cute regardless.





	What Are Space Siblings For

Lance squinted across the room at Pidge and Allura, who were deep in another one of their Altean Talks and looked like they’d forgotten the rest of the Castle ship even existed. Again.

“It’s not fair.” Lance groused. “Now they can turn off the translator whenever they want and chat about anything, and we won’t have any clue what they’re saying.”

Hunk glanced up from his work on some broken gadget or another. One look at the girls had him grinning.

“I think it’s pretty sweet that Pidge is learning Altean.” 

Lance made a strangled sound and turned away in disgust. 

“Oh come on, Lance. Just look at them!” 

Putting down his project Hunk plopped a hand on top of Lances head, gently but firmly guiding his gaze back around until the two girls came back into view. 

“Look at how happy they are!” 

Pidge must have picked that moment so say something funny because suddenly Allura was laughing, laughing so much she ended up slumping over and leaning against the Paladin sitting next to her- who grinned like she’d just won the galactic space lottery.

“Aww.” Hunk let out a dreamy sigh as Lance mimed retching.

“This is totally new level of relaxation from Pidge. And look at Allura- have you ever seen her  _smile_ like that before?”

“So what?” Lance stuck his chin out mulishly. “The princess is smiling and Pidge is being an even bigger dork than usual, now in a new language. I don’t see what’s to ‘aww’ about!”

Hunk frowned down at him thoughtfully. 

“… Lance, I know you can’t help it if you’re feeling jealous that Allura doesn’t hate it when Pidge flirts with her, like she does when you try, but this is starting to get uncool.” 

“I’m not jealous!” Lance snapped, freeing his head as he spun around to glare up at Hunk.

“They can whisper secrets to each other and giggle and fall and love as much as they want! Good for Pidge- And Allura too, cause Pidge is amazing even if she's literally a gremlin- but do they have to be gross like this  _all the time?”_

Lance’s tone shifted from outraged to whining in an instant. 

“It’s not fair!” He moped. “Me and Pidge were supposed to try beating our high scores this afternoon, and now she’s glued to Allura again!”

With a final huff Lance squished himself back against the giant beanbag-like cushions that made up his and Hunk’s nest near the wall, the couches being off-limits by unspoken agreement whenever the princess and paladin duo were curled up on them.

For a moment Hunk looked down at the brooding Blue Paladin, understanding now but not sure how to help with Lance’s friend-withdrawal.

Not sure that is until he looked over at Pidge and Allura again and felt an old childhood memory bubble up.

With a grin he nudged Lance in the arm, keeping his eyes fixed on the two girls.

“I can see what’s happening…” He said sweetly.

Lance’s head whipped around in horror. 

“What!” He yelped, looking frantically between his (mostly) former crush and adopted space sister. 

“What are they doing now!? This is supposed to be a public space, safe for me not to get traumatized in!”

“…and they don’t have a clue.” Hunk went on with a huge grin.

Lance turned to him slowly, his expression the dictionary definition of ‘Done With This’.

“Oh my god Hunk, no.” He half warned half pleaded. “Don’t. Don’t go Disney. Don’t make this any more cliche that it already is.”

Hunk ignored him. 

“And they don’t have a clue!” He repeated, letting his voice slip into song this time.

“They’ll fall in love, and here’s the bottom line…”

Hunk paused and looked expectantly at Lance. Lance held out for a second, then sighed and gave in. 

“…our trio’s down to two.” 

He said dully, and nearly face faulted off his beanbag when Hunk clapped him encouragingly on the back, beaming from ear to ear. Hunk’s smile and the lyrics were infectious, and with a shake of his head Lance decided he might as well go all out.

A glance over at the still oblivious pair gave him and idea.

While he was at it, he might as well at take the opportunity to tease his space sister a little, as payback for ignoring him in favor of her new almost girlfriend.

Grinning evilly Lance reached up and tapped a nearby panel on the wall. 

“The sweet caress of twilight.” He serenaded as the rec rooms lights dimmed slightly. “There’s  _magic_  in the air!”

Allura had noticed the change in lighting and looked around in mild puzzlement, though she didn’t stop with what she’d been saying and didn’t seem to realize Hunk and Lance might be suspicious.

Pidge, however, zeroed in on them immediately and sent them a warning look.

Hunk picked up were Lance had left off, his voice mellow voice warbling soulfully.

“And with all this romaaaaantic atmosphere…”

Sharing a quick look the two of them tossed an arm over each other’s shoulders and threw back their heads dramatically.

_“Disaster’s in the aaaaaair!”_

They screeched out, letting their voices clash in glorious disharmony.

Allura jolted and twisted around at the noise. 

Pidge’s reaction was even better- She jumped right up out of her seat, face awash in sudden panic as she realized exactly which song her teammates were singing and which verse was about to come next.

“Guys.” Her growl and pointed finger would be more menacing if she wasn’t also flushing bright red as she spoke. “I swear to Voltron if you finish that-”

Lance and Hunk grinned at her and the now utterly lost looking Allura.

Then they took a deep breath and screamed in unison-

_“CAAAAAN YOU FEEEEEEL THE LOOOOOVE TONIIIIGHT!!!”_

They didn’t get any father than that. 

Hunk had to stop because he was laughing so hard he was crying. 

And Lance had to stop because he was busy trying to laugh and run at the same time as a livid Pidge chased right at his heels, looking seriously murderous.

Allura watched it all from her seat on the couch. 

She still had no real idea what was going on or why Pidge had abruptly abandoned their fascinating discussion of Earthling vs Altean culture in favor of tripping Lance and putting him into a series of uncomfortable and silly looking joint locks while Hunk rolled around on the floor pounding his fists in mirth. 

It might have something to do with the dimmed lights, though. And the phrase Hunk and Lance had belted out right before becoming incapacitated in their own ways.

With the recreational room’s translator deactivated, however, Allura had no idea what the strange Earthling words had meant, and so did her best to at least commit the sound of them to memory. 

Whatever it was Pidge seemed to understand it perfectly well. 

She had also blushed very prettily right before hearing it, and was still blushing now, the delicate shade of red coloring her cheeks and even climbing up to the very tips of her ears.

Allura nibbled absentmindedly on the inside of her lip as she studied Pidge’s blush. 

(Lancing flailing limbs and distressed shrieks had long ago become normal enough that Allura didn’t even register them anymore)

It was a very cute blush. 

It was a very cute blush Allura thought she would very much like to see again, maybe next time when there were no others around to cause a fuss.

Would the strange Earthling phrase have the same charming effect if Allura was the one to say it?

She would have to test that theory later. 

For now though she was content just to watch the Green Paladin reign terror down on upon her Blue counterpart and smile brightly when Pidge glanced her way- And smile brighter still when Pidge’s blush deepened by a few shades before she could look away.

“Kan yue heer tha louv tuniet.” Allura hummed to herself, already looking forward to asking Pidge what it meant.


End file.
